ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Tennyson Christmas
A Tennyson Christmas is the 27th episode of Ren 12 Season 2 Transcript {Theme Song} Ben: Merry Christmas, everyone! All: Merry Christmas!! Kenny: Twins, I got you two gifts from my latest adventure. and Jen take their gifts from the older brother, unwrapping them Jen: Is this a charm of bezel? Kenny: Yep. Jen: Cool! Ren: I got a rock creature, sweet! Rock Creature: "barks" Rocky: "whimpers" Ren: Don't worry, I still love you, Rocky. Devlin: I also got you something, bro. Gavin: Really? takes the gift from his older brother, unwrapping it Gavin: No way, the Grimoire of Archamada! Kai: Is that really a good idea, Devlin? Devlin: 'Course, what could possibly go wrong? Ren: Dude, you're not suppose to say that, the universe could be listening. Jen: That's so not true. Ren: Dad says it is. Kai: Well your dad is a nut job. Ben: Hey! Max: Enough, the kids are gonna perform their song. casts a spell, putting a spotlight on the kids Ren: Who's that dude in the cherry red suit? Tearing up the floor tonight? He's shaking his hips, got a sack full of gifts And a beard that's crazy white Jen: He's got the party rockin' Candy canes and stockings Dancing like he's Michael Spinning like the vinyls Sleigh bells in the air Favorite time of year Where wishes come true, That's how we do, yeah, that's how we do Ren: Shake, Santa, shake it! We know you're gonna take it To the house tonight! Shake, Santa, shake it! We know you're gonna make it Naughty never looked so nice! x2: Jen: We want that merry, merry! We want that merry, merry! We want that merry, merry! Ho-ho-ho, oh yeah! x2: Gavin: Calling all my boys and girls Shaking up around the world Everybody celebrate Drop the beat and hit the brake! Ren: Shake, Santa, shake it! We know you're gonna take it To the house tonight. Shake, Santa, shake it! We know you're gonna make it, The best night of our lives! x2: Jen: We want that merry merry We want that merry merry We want that merry merry Ho-ho-ho, oh yeah! Elderly Woman: Hate to interrupt this Christmas celebration, but I must destroy the Tennyson Family. Ren: We'll see about that. "slams watch" {transformation sequence} XLR8 runs around in circles, forming a tornado which consumes the elderly woman, throwing her into the air Elderly Woman: Elves, attack! army of elves came running at Ren, but were sent flying thanks to Gavin's spell Omni-Enhanced XLR8: Thanks, Gav. Gavin: No problem. Elderly Woman: Reindeer, get kickin'. Reindeer: Yes, Ms. Nutmeg. herd of Reindeer came charging at Ren, but weren't fast enough and were also sent flying Omni-Enhanced XLR8: Is that the best you've got? Ms. Nutmeg: Apparently, but can you stop my giant teddy bears? Gavin: We've been able to beat everything else. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: "slams watch" charges at the giant teddy bears, tearing them to shreds Rath: Lemme tell ya something, Ms. Nutmeg, you're allies are pretty pathetic against the Rath attack! Gavin: And me. Rath: Right, him too. Ms. Nutmeg: This is not very jolly. Kai: How 'bout you leave my house before I call the police. Ms. Nutmeg: No, I won't. uses her magic to send Ms. Nutmeg flying out the window Rath: Lemme tell ya something, great-grandma Verdona, that was awesome! Verdona: Thank you, Ren. {Omnitrix times out} Ren: Now, let's continue this holiday cheer! continues giving gifts and unwrapping, dancing and singing, and altogether, enjoying each other's company Ren: Merry Christmas! Gavin: Happy Hanukah!! Kenny: Happy Kwanza! Devlin: Guys, don't be rude. Jen: Yeah, you're suppose to say happy holidays. All: Happy holidays!!! {End} Characters Heroes *Ren Tennyson *Gavin Levin *Ben Tennyson *Kai Green Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson *Devlin Levin *Max Tennyson *Verdona Tennyson Villains *Ms. Nutmeg *Elf Army *Giant Teddy Bears *Reindeer Aliens Used *XLR8 (cameo) **Omni-Enhanced XLR8 *Rath Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes